Whatever It Is
by FirearmPrime
Summary: Logan has been thinking about her and his feelings for her since she left... now she's back. Please review and let me know what you think! Wolverine/OC


**A/N: This is a song fic for the song "Whatever it is" by Zac Brown Band. It's from Logan's POV about my X-Men character Starfire. Please review and let me know what you think! **

~Logan's POV~

I was sitting in my room, running my fingers through my unruly hair. I couldn't help but think about a certain woman who caught my full attention in this school. Her sterling gray eyes, her perfect full pink lips, and her perfectly straight gorgeous black hair. This woman was something else. Whenever I felt stressed and the kids put me on edge, she would put me at ease.

Whatever room I was in and no matter what I was doing, when she would walk in the room I couldn't breathe and when she would smile at me my knees felt as though they would buckle and collapse at any moment.

I just don't know what it is. She blows me away. I couldn't believe how this woman was everything and anything I could have wanted in a woman. When we're alone I never know what to do or say. It's almost funny; I've never felt this way about a woman before. Not even my feelings for Jean can compare to this. I always try to tell her how I feel but I chicken out at the last minute. I always end up staying something different. I hate it. I've never had a serious relationship, one night stands but never a relationship. Then suddenly, this woman walked into my life and I feel that I never want her to leave, no matter what. A sudden knock on my door jabbed me from my thoughts, I looked up and saw Storm standing in the doorway.

"She's back." She had a smile on her face. My eyes widen slightly and my heart started beating a mile a minute. I stood up and slipped past Storm, trying to make it look like I didn't want to run down the stairs like a kid during Christmas. The stairs seemed so much shorter this time, when I hit the bottom step I turned and walked towards the main office. It was crazy; I can't believe what is going on with me since _she_ happened. Whenever I'm near her my heart goes haywire. I knew for a fact, that this time would be no exception.

The walk to the office was quite. The kids weren't running around like normal. I highly suspected that they were all in the office to greet her back once more. I stepped into the doorway of the office to see the woman I couldn't help but think about so much. She turned and hugged Angel, allowing me to see her gorgeous face. Once she'd pulled away from the blonde man, she turned to me and smiled.

"Hello Logan." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hey Star." She smiled at the small group of kids before walking towards me. Her hips swaying as she stepped. I swallowed the lump in my throat once again. When she reached me she pulled me into a hug. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her; hugging her back. I knew what look Storm was giving me but I didn't care, the woman I _loved_ was in my arms.

"Meet me in my room later tonight." She whispered in my ear. All I could do was nod. She pulled away smiling before turning back to the group of kids.

~Later that night~

I waited until about midnight before I walked out of my room into the empty hallway. I was silent as I tip-toed down the hall to her room. I looked to the left and to the right before I raised my hand to knock on the door. Before I could she opened the door, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me inside. Suddenly, I felt the hard wooden door against my back. I opened my eyes to see sterling gray ones staring back. Her eyes were the eyes that you felt could cut you like a knife.

"I love you." She said suddenly. I blinked, almost as if I didn't catch it. She loved me? I mean, we'd known each other for twenty (or more) years but…. I just felt like I was on top of the world, like I could live forever. Like I'm untouchable. I smiled before leaning down to press my lips to her's, immediately she melted into the kiss. I pulled away, slowly opening my eyes before speaking.

"There is always something I've been meaning to tell you." She smiled a small smile before tilting her head in the manner of a confused puppy.

"What is it?" I took in a deep breath and smiled.

"I don't know how you do what you do, you blow me away. You're everything and anything I've ever wanted in a woman. You are just amazing and I never know what to say or do around you. Every time I've ever tried to tell you how I felt I would chicken out. Whatever it is that you have I am so glad to have it. I love you too." She smiled before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm glad you think so." I smiled and we leaned in for another kiss. The second of many more to come for us.


End file.
